


Prompt #4

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p><p>Prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #4

Makoto followed Haru with worried eyes, watching his friend fidget and pace as the day went on. His coach had requested Haru to not swim for a whole week, and Haru had to comply if he didn’t want to be further punished for overdoing it. Even baths did not seem to help him as the week progressed. Makoto was anxious about how the frustration would affect his school work, but he seemed to be fulfilling it on time. The only difference that week was that Haru had invited Makoto over every day since practice was out of the question.

“Haru, how was class today?” Makoto asked rubbing the back of his neck. Haru stopped bouncing his leg for a second, staring at the page in front of him. His Iwatobi-chan pencil loose in his fingers.

“Okay,” Haru answered looking away. “Did you finish your essay?”

“Hm? Oh! Yeah I did. Thanks for remembering Haru,” Makoto hummed, a smile on his face. His smile tightened as he saw the tenseness in Haru’s shoulders. “Haru, do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage? If you want?”

Haru’s eyes opened a fraction and he looked at Makoto. “A massage?”

“If—if you want one that is!” Makoto continued, a bright flush on his face. Haru stood up suddenly and sat down on the couch. Makoto scratched his cheek as he got up off the floor, closing his books and pushing them to the side of the coffee table before sitting next to him.

“Hand,” Haru ordered and Makoto looked confused but held out his hand nonetheless. Haru grasped it in both of his, gently rubbing at it before applying pressure to the palm. Makoto squeaked, looking up at Haru in confusion.

“Wait—Haru I meant I could give you a massage! Not you give me one!”

“You’ve been tense,” Haru simply said, rubbing both of his thumbs against his palm. He pushed into the center and rubbed away, kneading at the skin. Makoto bit his lip, a shudder of a sigh going through him as Haru played with his hand, pulling at his fingers.

“Haru, this isn’t fair. I wanted to give you a back massage,” Makoto pouted. Haru smiled, just a small twitch of his lips and Makoto’s heart stopped for a second. Haru dropped his hand to fling off his shirt, just as quick and natural as he does to go swimming. Just as smoothly he pulled Makoto’s shirt up and over his head, Makoto’s face beat red as it was flung to the floor. “Ha—Haru?”

“We’ll take turns.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146018805778/hi-i-can-so-relate-to-being-in-a-rut-with)


End file.
